


Truth

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, St Trinian's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy immediately jumps around the corner and aims only to see Michelle wielding what looks like a hockey stick standing over what seems to be a human shaped lump on the floor.</p>
<p>“Mum?” He asks, slowly lowering the gun.</p>
<p>Michelle looks up and quickly hides the hockey stick behind her back, “Eggsy, babe. I thought you were away til the weekend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> In which Eggsy isn't the only member of his family who has a certain type of training.

Eggsy knows straight away when he gets home from his mission that something isn’t right. He carefully takes out one of the guns from his holster and toes off his shoes to make less noise on the wooden floor. Before he turns the corner to the living room he hears two sets of footsteps. Eggsy pauses and listens and winces when he hears two shouts, one definitely sounding like his mum. 

He immediately jumps around the corner and aims only to see Michelle wielding what looks like a hockey stick standing over what seems to be a human shaped lump on the floor.

“Mum?” He asks, slowly lowering the gun.

Michelle looks up and quickly hides the hockey stick behind her back, “Eggsy, babe. I thought you were away til the weekend?”

“Finished up a day early, said I might as well come home,” he glances down, “is he gonna be alright?”

“I hope not.” Michelle deadpans, “my old hockey coach would be disappointed if I’ve lost my swing. You gonna tell me why you’ve got a gun?”

Eggsy pulls a face and hides the gun in his holster, “I think we need to talk.”

“I think we do.”

“I just...” Eggsy shuffles his feet, “is the first aid kit still in the kitchen? Need a bandage.”

“Yeah, same place as usual, babe. You get it and I’ll sort ‘im out, then we can talk.”

“Right,” Eggsy says, shuffling off into the kitchen. 

Michelle listens to the sound of cupboard doors opening and closing. She puts the hockey stick on the coffee table and hauls the man over to the corner. Eggsy comes back holding the little black pouch holding all of their first aid supplies and a handful of zip ties. He hands them to Michelle and watches as she quickly binds the man’s hands and feet.

“Finished the job early so I came home. The door was open and I know you never do that in case Daisy or JB gets out.” Eggsy shrugs when he sits next to Michelle on the sofa, “knew somethin’ was wrong.”

Michelle watches carefully as Eggsy opens the first aid box and takes out bandages and antiseptic.

“You alright?”

Eggsy nods, “just a graze.”

His mum hisses in a breath when he stands up and pushes his trousers down, revealing a gash on his thigh and leaving him in the top half of his suit and his boxers.

“Ya sure you don’t want me to help?”

“Looks worse than it is. My suits are bullet proof, but they need to work on being knife proof.” Gritting his teeth as he cleans the cut with an alcohol wipe, Eggsy shakes his head, “gotta do it myself. If somethin’ happens in the field and I can’t sort it, I’m good as dead. Or, well, an infection and gettin' told off by Merlin.”

“Merlin?” Michelle asks, “the field? I thought you was a tailor?”

“That’s our cover. Kingsman is a spy angency. You’ll be proud of me though, part of my trainin' was learnin' to sew and I was top of the class. Merlin is the tall, bald guy. The one Daisy likes.” Eggsy starts putting on the antiseptic. “He’s sort of my boss, just under Harry. I’ll call one of them to come deal with ‘im,” Eggsy nods towards the man in the corner.

“Harry as in Harry Hart?”

Eggsy nods, “he’s the big boss who got me the job in the first place. Merlin is sort of the tech guy who basically runs the place.”

A sudden realisation dawns on Michelle’s face, “does Harry do the same as you? All the spying and that?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t do as much as he used to since he was hurt on V-Day, but he’s been one of Kingsman’s best for about thirty years.”

“Mr Hart was the man who came to tell me about your dad. Was he...?”

Eggsy nods, “he was in training for Kingsman. They were on a mission and he saved everyone there. Harry says he thought dad would have been the one to get the job if that hadn’t happened.” He starts wrapping the bandage around his leg, “there’s a plaque for him at our HQ. Gold and shiny with the other agents who died in the field.”

They’re quiet for a moment while Eggsy finishes cleaning up his leg.

“If we’re tellin’ each other everythin’, I should probably come clean about the fact I’m seein’ someone too...from work...”

Michelle’s eyes light up, “is it Roxy? She’s a lovely girl.”

“Hell no, I love Rox, but she’s got a girlfriend and isn’t into blokes at all,” Eggsy bites his lip, “I’m goin’ out with Harry.”

Eggsy prepares himself for Michelle to shout or give him a disapproving look, but when he looks up at her, she’s just watching him curiously.

“I mean, he _is_ quite handsome... and very charming.”

Eggsy nods in agreement, “he is. I know there’s a 'but' comin’...”

“But he’s your boss.”

“Not the but I was expectin’. He wasn’t my boss when we got together, and even though he’s like the face of Kingsman, he’s more of an agent and colleague. We get partnered together a lot for work.”

“Always knew you weren’t all that bothered about girls, likin’ ‘em older is a surprise though.”

“Cheers,” Eggsy rolls his eyes, “he’s all sophisticated. Takes me out to nice restaurants and shit, treats me real good. What about you, then, Mum? What’s with the hockey stick?”

Michelle picks the stick up and holds it for Eggsy to take, “spent a good year getting the weight right and the end sharp.”

“You made this?” 

She nods, “in my second year of secondary. ‘t’s where I was wanting to send Daisy when she finishes primary.”

Eggsy turns the stick and admires the work Michelle must have put into making it.

“It’s a boarding school, but they’re allowed to come home for the holidays and have weekends to themselves. Thought since you’re working now you wouldn't mind if she isn’t here 24/7. S’only an hour away so she can come home whenever she wants.”

“It’s a good school?”

She nods, “I wasn’t a well behaved kid at school, you know that, and St Trinian’s was the only place that would take me. If Daisy is anything like her mum and big brother, that’s the best place for her. I want my girl to be a St Trinian. They encourage learning, being a lady, and causing trouble.”

Eggsy grins.

“Eggs?” A small voice comes from the hallway. 

Eggsy turns to look over the back of the sofa, “hey, sweetheart. Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

The little girl nods and rubs her eyes as she wanders into the room, “heard you were back. Wan'ed to see you.”

“Come sit wi’ big bruv then,” Eggsy says, picking Daisy up and sitting her on his uninjured knee. He carefully angles her facing away from the lump in the corner as she curls up against his chest and tightens her fingers in his suit's lapel.

Michelle smiles at her children and reaches out to twist one of Daisy’s curls around her finger, “Dais, we was just talking about you goin’ to my old school when you’re done with primary. It’s got a uniform like the one you wear now and the teachers are real nice.” 

“Can I do gymnastics and piano like Eggs?”

“’course you can, babe. Whatever clubs you’re in when you finish year six, St Trinian’s’ll let you keep ‘em up.”

The little girl nods sleepily, “yeah, alright.”

Eggsy chuckles, “you tired, little flower? Want mum to take you back up to bed?”

She nods again and reaches for Michelle, who takes her and tucks her against her chest. Daisy waves at Eggsy when Michelle stands up.

“Night, luv.” 

“Night night, Eggsy.”

“Call yer bosses and then get yerself cleaned up and to bed yourself, Eggsy. We can finish talking tomorrow,” she pauses, “and I want to be re-introduced to Harry soon. Properly, this time.”

Eggsy smiles and ducks his head, “yes, mum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
